


Untitled Porn

by whatidontunderstandprivate (whatidontunderstand)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Double Penetration, Multi, Overstimulation, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 16:54:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3658056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatidontunderstand/pseuds/whatidontunderstandprivate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That sound that Stiles would make when Derek and Scott slid into him together for the first time, those little whimpers escaping even when he tried so hard to keep quiet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled Porn

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I wrote on my phone because i got inspired by one of my favourite authors on tumblr (my tumblr- http://what-i-dont-understand.tumblr.com).  
> I showed it to a few of my friends and they no longer look at me.
> 
> (Don't judge me too harshly)
> 
> (Please)

That sound that Stiles would make when Derek and Scott slid into him together for the first time, those little whimpers escaping even when he tried so hard to keep quiet. He'd come within the first few thrusts, unable to stop himself because Derek and Scott would've teased him for so long, and their thrusts wouldn't be in time, they wouldn't let him adjust to any rhythm.

They just kept going after Stiles had come, taking pleasure in the little moans and twitches that Stiles wouldn't be able to hold back, whispering "you're such a good boy, taking both of us at the same time. I bet you feel so full, I bet it's almost too much".

Scott would kiss Stiles' neck as he wrapped his hand around Stiles' cock, stroking till he came again, murmuring affirmations as he sobbed from over-stimulation.

But they would keep going, going until he was hard again, impossibly.

By the time he was ready to come for a third time, Stiles was a mess of tears, snot and come. Whimpering and full on jolting with every thrust over his sensitive prostate. But even through that he'd be begging for more.

Right after Stiles came, both Derek and Scott would come, seconds apart. They'd pull out and Scott would get a cloth to wipe them down, though not very well because they would all be very tired.

They'd manoeuvre Stiles between them and massage his sore and exhausted muscles. Stiles would mumble something under his breath, so quiet that even their werewolf ears couldn't pick it up.

Scott would ask 'hmm what was that, mumbles?' And Stiles would say 'I love you, both of you' before smacking his lips and burying his face in Derek shoulder.

They would both be taken aback, as none of them had said that before. But both of them would say 'I love you too' and smile to each other. They'd snuggle down and fall asleep happy.

Of course they'd be woken up by Stiles yelling 'did I say I loved you both last night?' And 'why do I still have dried come on me?'

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know. It's written like a drabble, but I was originally going to just post it on tumblr, so that's is why :)


End file.
